Kazzie Ecyndle
About Kazzie Flora Ecyndle is one of the main characters in the series TNGUH. She hails from the planet Nuressium, and has powers that are somewhat infinite. She appears in most of the episodes along with her teammates. She is the younger sister of Rana Ecyndle, the older sister of Irina Ecyndle and the aunty of Enny Ecyndle. Personality Kazzie is a kind-hearted soul, however she has her angry moments. When she's angry she lashes out, trashes things, is aggressive and rude, but later feels strong remorse and regrets it. She is very loyal, clever, understanding, and incredibly strong-willed. Once she sets her mind to something, she won't stop or let anything or anyone stand in the way of her task. She hates being in busy places, and she loves to have a good nap. Powers And Abilities •Toxic fire, a very special type of fire that can burn and poison anything in its path, including water, other planets or even a whole universe depending on her anger. She can control what disintegrates and poisons away without anything else being harmed. She can even use her fire as a shield that is unbreakable, meaning anything, even someone else’s powers were to aim at her would immediately be poisoned and disintegrate away regardless of its abilities. Kazzie also has been shown to control the temperature of her fire to over 100 million degrees in under 5 seconds! She even has the ability to create a whole sun due to the temperature and powers her fire has. She can also poison air particles and pretty much anything else with her fire, without any exceptions. She’s also been shown to burn down the worlds toughest and hard rock metal with absolute ease, so her enemies have no chance of escaping her fire regardless of where they hide, what powers they use or attacks they launch. Her toxic fire can become so intense it can even melt away a planet, another star or even a whole galaxy in one shot! She can disintegrate her enemies and poison them in an instant no matter how much and fast they dodge and strike back, the fire will still be able to catch them since like Sessa’s Frisbee and Ava’s claws, her fire can chase them no matter how fast they are and dodging is pointless. Her toxic fire can also break through any force field at all, including the strongest gravity fields, force fields, shields, you name it. •Kazzie has the ability to swim and walk in lava without dying, being badly burnt or harmed no matter how hot it is. She can even make her friends have this ability only when she puts the protective fire shield around them. She can also swim and walk in temperatures millions of degrees hotter than the sun and beyond. •Kazzie has a very, very strong foot stamp. With just one stamp on the ground, she can create a gigantic earthquake that can crumble the world apart completely in under 3 minutes at anytime, anywhere. So she has a strong enough stamp to destroy a planet regardless of size or type, meaning she has incredible kicks. •Teleportation •Telepathy •Mind Control •Mind Control Block •Super Speed •Super Strength •Matter and Dark Matter Control •Antimatter Control •Molecule Control •Atmosphere Control •Time Control •Flight •Professional Fighter •Professional Gymnast •Can breathe in water, space, toxic places, atmospheres of any kind, and oxygen less places for a unlimited amount of time! •Healing Powers •Possession Remover •Syphoning Powers •Can freeze enemies for up to 24 hours •Immortality •Psychokinesis Powers •Psychokinesis Powers Block •Can see perfectly in pitch black Relationships Friends: Sessa, Trixia, Ava, Suzi, Baizen, Tinessa, Rosie-Anne, Chelsy, Cece, Christinie, Chaynnie, Gracía, Mooze Munkee, Sienna, Joshboy, Albert, Angelia, Tessa, Vivia, Missy, Milly, Leonsi, Stelina, Hielea, Tania, Franceskia, Lillia, Janelle, Brookie, Rierie, Ima, Miyana, Tyson, Shonie, Pryscilla, Daisy, Chyssie, Professor Elmurd, Elizabel, Wyssika, Bendon, Sarmoneo, Jaime, Darah, Yuka, Delunkus Ompoweriere, Yourmighty Zest, Brenuth Neigindan, Predule Byroniku, Redhothead Primeth, Fenita, Besty Enemies: Rotdota, Zube, Yelex, Wavalily, Enissa, Motiz, Master Quenn, Mistress Quenn, Mr Scrougeuss, Avozy, Lucina, Delysha, Lord Nuressius